Lady Marmalade
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Sakura Ino Ten Ten and Hinata have a girls night out.sasuxsak naruxhina inoxshika nejixten songfic to Lady maralade ONESHOT


oneshot about a girls night out with sakura, ino, hinata, and ten ten

might be a little OOC.

pairings:sasuxsak inoxshika naruxhina tenxneji

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or the song Lady Marmalade**

ages:

sakura 18

ino:18

hinata:18

ten ten:18

sasuke:18

shikamaru:18

naruto:18

neji:18

"Im sooo bored,!"Yamanaka Ino groaned while laying on her best friend Haruno Sakura's bed. Murmers of agreement came from Hyuuga Hinata, Kunai Ten Ten, and Haruno Sakura herself. they were supposed to be having a sleepover and everything had been great up until they ran out of things to do. They had even prank called Kakashi and Iruka sensei's homes. Suddenly Ten Ten jumped up and said excitely,"Ooh I know,I know let's do truth or dare-except when you dont want to do the dare you have to take a shot of tequila!!"

"yeah that's a great idea!!"the rest of them chorused.

"okay ino you go first!"sakura squealed,"Truth or Dare"

"Um...I'll choose...dare im not scared,"Ino said.

"I dare you to call Shikamaru and tell him how you really feel about him,"Sakura grinned evily.

Ino looked a little nervous."Seriously?" she said.

"uh huh,"Sakura nodded.

"okay fine,"ino snapped,grabbing the phone from Hinata, who looked about ready to cry a little.Sakura and Ten Ten,however,were madly giggling.

"Shh shh, someone's answering,"Ino whispered.

"hey shikamaru?yeah i just called to tell you that i love you and that i've secretly loved you ever since we were genin.okay bye"ino said hurridly, a small blush forming on her face, as she hung up the phone. After everyone,inlcuding Hinata,stopped laughing they moved on to their next victim.

"Hina-chan its your turn,"Ino said,turing on the surprised Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata looked nervous."umm okay,"she mumbled,putting her two fingers together."I choose truth."

"okay how do you feel about Naruto-kun,"Ino giggled when Hinata blushed madly and asked for the shot of tequila rather than tell.

Hinata took it straight up and even smacked the cup down on the table afterwards."W-woah i fell funny,"she smiled,no longer stuttering.

"ten ten its your turn,"sakura and ino smirked.

"i choose truth,"ten ten shrugged nervously at the looks they gave her.

"what really happened when you and nejis were paired together on that solo mission a couple of months ago."

Ten ten turned tomato red and asked for the shot.Her reaction was as unexpected Hinatas but other than that she seemed fine.Then they all turned to Sakura,who gulped a little nercously.

"Alright um i choose D-dare!"She mumbled.

"we dare you to make out with sasuke when you train tomorrow,"they chorused.Sakura turned an interesting shape of red and took the shot. It continued like this until they were all a little drunk and decided that it was time to stop. "Now what,"Hinata hiccuped,swaying a little. "Let's go out!!!"Ino squealed. "Hell Yeah," Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata shouted.They all got dressed.Their outfits went like this, Ino wore a small tank blue top and some jean short shortz with a gold chain and some heels to match. Sakura wore a white tube top with pink sakura tree blossoms randomly on it and a pink mini skirt with heels to match and she also had a pink choker with some complicated looking seals on it. Ten ten wore a yellow tank top and some army green short shortz with some sneakers to match. And Hinata had a purple tube to with a white skirt and the highest heels of everyone, around her neck she wore a simple purple ribbon with an 'H' on it.After looking at themselves in the mirror they set off.

While the girls were having their sleepover the guys,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji and Shikamaru, were at Ichikiru's,eating ramen. Well Naruto and Shikamaru were eating but Neji and Sasuke stood off to the side indifferently. "Why arent you eating??"Naruto asked, a little put out that they didnt want their ramen.

"I'm not hungry,"Neji said silently.

"Dont want it,i hate ramen,"Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh well more for me!!!"Naruto grinned and took their bowls

Shikamaru sighed,and muttered"So troublesome."

That's when they heard giggling and drunken shouting.They looked out of the shop in time to see Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Hnata all linking arms and walking in a wobbly and goofy manner. But that's not what the boys noticed. They noticed how the girls were dressed and their mouths almost dropped, well Naruto's did when he saw Hinata.Even Sasuke eyes snapped at attention when the warm wind blew at the hem of Sakura's skirt. But they werent the only ones who noticed the girls. Some guys who were also in the ramen bar whislted and made kissing noises, which earned them glares from the foursome at the bar. They immediately ceased.

"I wonder where they are going,"Shikamaru gruffly stated. Neji used his Byakugan to see. It looks like they're headed towards that new club, Nin 21."

"You guys feel like checking out the new pace?"Naruto grinned.

"yeah,how..troublesome"Shikamaru said, but had a good pace ahead of the other's.

Neji and Sasuke got up and just left.

"H-Hey wait for me you guys!!"Naruto ran after them with his ramen in his hands.

As the four girls walked into the club,amid the blaring music and the flashing lights they sae a sign the read"Karaoke Night"They each looked at the sign and grinned to each other. Just as they were getting ready to go on stage they saw four familiar faces. Naruto,Sasuke,Neji, and Shikamaru made their way to the stage,having spotted the girls. "Ladie's i think i know what song we should dooo"She sang out.

"Where did they disappear to?"Shikamaru, asked, then the music stopped and the lights focused on the stage. "Will everyone please take their seats!!"an announcer said coming out onto the stage. Coincidentaly there were only 4 seats left and they were on the front row,so the guys just sat down.(heh i couldnt help myself okayXD)

"Now let's give it up to Konaha's four favortie Kunoichi Group, Team Sexy."

The lights went out and music started to play. A woman with spiky black hair came out and said,"ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Moulin Rouge. " Everything was dark except for 4 figures on the stage.A light went on the 3rd figure revealong tenten wearing a creamy brown bustier with panties and a garter with 6 inch heels and her hair was out of her usual two buns at the top of her head and was now hanging shoulder length as she sang,"_Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas" _Neji looked like he was ready to jump her right then, but another light came on revealing Hinata, dressed in a black bustier top that was sheer with some red boy shorts attached by garter's to her stockings. She wore thigh high boots and had a whip in her hand.She sang,"_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista .Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Struttin' her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?Oh! uh huh _"she beckoned Naruto with a finger while twirling around and she dances with her whip before she brought it down with a smack.Naruto's nosebled. Neji looked shocked and was know throwing murderous glances at Naruto who was completely oblivious to it.  
_Hinata sang:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Ten Ten" What What, What what"  
Hinata" ooh oh"  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_Ten Ten" yea yea yea yea"  
_And then came Ino.At some point someone had brought a stool and she was sitting on it dressed in a black bra and panies with a black garter on it and a top hat with her legs crossed,she wore her hair down.Ino" _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah"_ Shikamaru's cigarette dropped right out of his mouth and almost burned a hole through pants before he put it out.Gone was the bored look and now as Ino danced in front of him all he could do was stare with his mouth wide open. Ino,satisfied with his reaction,bent down and used a finger to close his mouth before walking back to her place.

_Ino sang:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Ten Ten came from the shadows again and swayed her hips to the beat as she sang _"yea yea uh 0He come through with the money and the garter bags I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin',why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass bottle case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya"_Ten ten swayed over to Neji and sat down in his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist and continued_,"Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade One more time C'mon now." _Then she walked off,seemingly oblivious to the big bulge that now graced the spot where she had sat.

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
_Then the curtain opened to reveal Sakura in a white bustier with a pink ribbon lacing it up that was doing little to restrain her breasts as she sat on her stool with her legs wide open and a hand on each knee with some black lacy boys shortz that had a garter attached to them too.Sasuke's eyes widened with apparent lust and amazement at her voice as Sakura sang_" Hey Hey Hey!! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more."_She got up out of her seat to dance before Sasuke before taking a finger and strooking his chin with it,slowly drawing it away and Sasuke came up with it, drooling a little but he realized what he was doin and he immediately sat back down.Then all of the girls came out together dancing and singing.  
Ino stepped to the front_"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5"_

_Then Hinata" Sleepin' the grey flannel life"  
And Sakura"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more"_

_Sakura:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh) Sakura...(oh Leaeaa Oh)Sakura put her hands in her hair and danced  
Ino... (Lady Marmalade) shook her butt  
Ten Ten...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)swayed her hips  
Hinata...(Oh Oh oooo) played with her whip  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

The lights went out again and the curtain closed. "Lets give it up again for Konaha's own Team Sexy."the announcer guy um annouced.everyone got up to leave, since it was well after 2 am and most of them had missions but 4 boys stayed in their seats as if glued there."What just happened,"Neji's voice sounded hoarse as if his throat was dry.

"Did they just-"Shikamaru and Naruto began at the same time. Sasuke cut them off with a "Oh yeah"and he sounded equally as hoarse as Neji. "What does voulez vou coucher avec moi ce soir mean?"Naruto asked,scratching his head.Shikamaru,being the genius sighed and said,"Do you want to want to sleep with me tonight?"Naruto made a face and yelled,"Eww!!Shikanaru, im sorry but i don't go that way!!!" Shikamaru lost his cool for about 20 seconds and slapped Naruto while yelling,"You dumbass i was telling you what it meant!!!" "What what means?"Naruto asked,rubbing the side of his face,Shikamaeru looked ready to kick Naruto's ass when suddenly the doors to the backstage opened up and out walked the girls in their regular clothes plus bags of their outfits form earlier."Hey guys,"Ino grinned."Did you see us up there man we totally kicked ass!!"

"Ino-chan there wasent a contest," the others reminded her gently. "Oh yeahs,"she giggled.All of them were obviously drunk so the boys offered to walk them home so they'd get there safe.

Naruto and Hinata

As they go to Hinata's house Naruto suddnely burst out with"Wow Hinata-Chan i never knew you could be soo pretty!!"idiotically, but Hinata didnt seem to mind and replied with"Thanks Naruto-Kun, you know they let me keep the whip."and she winked before walking in the house,leaving a blushing Naruto outside.

Neji and Ten Ten

"So Neji-kun did you like my performance?"Ten Ten asked nonchalantely as they neared her house.Instead of answering Neji pushed her up against her door and kissed her. That told her everything she needed to know.

Shikamaru and Ino

"Um well i guess this is my house,"Ino giggled, looking for her key.

"Yes,"Shikamaru agreed."How troublesome." He said before bringing their lips together.

Sasuke and Sakura

"Wow it sure it beatiful-"Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke pressing her roughly against her door and with his lips mere centimeters away from hers whispered,"You're so annoying.Talking about the sky went i want to make out with you."His hot breath made her shiver in spite of herself before he brought his lips to hers with a bruising force.

A/n:Hey you guys plz dont flame me too bad since its only my first fic.XD


End file.
